Mates
Mate is the Clan terminology for a partnership between two cats. Taking a Mate Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and are seen sharing tongues often, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans or groups. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, or Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate, especially toms. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. An example is Graystripe and Millie or Willowpelt and Patchpelt. Breaking Up In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Bluestar and Oakheart. *Daisy and Spiderleg. *Leafpool and Crowfeather. *Bumblestripe and Dovewing. *Goldenflower and Tigerstar. *Rainflower and Shellheart. **It is noted after Rainflower's death, that Shellheart always loved Rainflower, even after they weren't mates anymore. *Sasha and Tigerstar. Reasons Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other anymore or don't truly love each other. *One cat does not love the other anymore. (Daisy and Spiderleg) * One cat does not truly love their mate back and has feelings for another. (Dovewing and Bumblestripe) *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love. (Leafpool and Crowfeather) *Disagreements, mistrust, or misunderstanding. (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Starlight) *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior. (Shellheart and Rainflower in Crookedstar's Promise) *One of the cats leave the Clan. (Goldenflower and Tigerstar) *One of the cats dies. (Graystripe takes Millie as a mate after the death of Silverstream) Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The Warrior Code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and are usually not trusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to be fully dedicated to their medicine cat duties, though this rule is often broken. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar. ) *Apprentices do not take matesStrongly suggested in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 because they are too young, and that if females were to give birth to kits, it would distract them from their duties, though they do sometimes show affection.Example: When Dovewing was an apprentice, she showed affection for Tigerheart Related Romances There are a variant relationships with similar aspects to mates, either in mutual affection, mutual displays of affection, and/or breaking the warrior code to meet with another Clan cat at night. However, these couplings are never considered official mates for varying reasons and never resulted in kits. Keep in mind, none of these cats ever become mates, but it is largely hinted that they might have become mates later. Main examples of these are: *Firepaw and Spottedleaf *Squirrelflight and Ashfur *Lionpaw and Heatherpaw *Jayfeather and Half Moon *Hollyleaf and Fallen LeavesRevealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's official bloghttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=441830245914362&set=o.29566467453&type=1 *Dovewing and Tigerheart *Bramblestar and Jessy *Dappletail and Stormtail *Tallstar and JakeRevealed on Kate's blog *Foxleap and RosepetalRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Reasons Common reasons why these aren't true mates are the following: *One or both were apprentices at the time and too young for a mate. (Lionpaw and Heatherpaw, Dovepaw and Tigerheart initially) *It was forbidden by the warrior code and one or both would refuse to break it. (Spottedleaf and Firestar) *Were never in an official relationship. (Jayfeather and Half Moon, Squirrelflight and Ashfur, Bramblestar and Jessy) *Were never clearly described as mates or resulted in kits. (Dovewing and Tigerheart, Dappletail and Stormtail, and Tallstar and Jake)Revealed on Kate's blog *Author realized they were related. (Foxleap and Rosepetal)Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Author discrepancies. (Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves)Revealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's TwitterRevealed on Kate's official bloghttps://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=441830245914362&set=o.29566467453&type=1 List of Mates ThunderClan *Berrynose and Poppyfrost *Birchfall and Whitewing *Brackenfur and Sorreltail *Bramblestar and Squirrelflight *Bumblestripe and DovewingRevealed on Kate's Blog *Cloudtail and Brightheart *Dustpelt and Ferncloud *Firestar and Sandstorm *Berrynose and Honeyfern *Fuzzypelt and Robinwing *Graystripe and Millie *Halftail and One-eye *Lionblaze and Cinderheart *Lionheart and FrostfurRevealed on Vicky's facebook page *Morningstar and Songbird *Patchpelt and Willowpelt *Pinestar and Leopardfoot *Robinwing and Patchpelt *Redtail and Brindleface *Rooktail and Daisytoe *Smallear and Speckletail *Larksong and FlamenoseRevealed on Vicky's Facebook *Snowbush and LilyheartRevealed on Kate's Blog *Stormtail and Moonflower *Spiderleg and Daisy *Tawnyspots and WillowpeltRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page *Thistleclaw and Snowfur *Tigerstar and Goldenflower *Unnamed tom and Ivypool *Whitestorm and Willowpelt *Windflight and Poppydawn }} WindClan *Hareflight and Mistmouse *Jagged Peak and Holly }} *Meadowslip and Hickorynose *Onestar and Whitetail *Redclaw and Brackenwing *Sandgorse and Palebird *Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot *Shrewclaw and Ryestalk *Woollytail and Palebird RiverClan Revealed on Victoria Holmes Letter 2 *Beetlenose and Sunfish *Cedarpelt and Lakeshine *Crookedstar and Willowbreeze *Hailstar and Echomist *Mallownose and Petalfur *Mintfur and IcewingRevealed on Kate's blog *Mudfur and Brightsky *Owlfur and Softwing *Piketooth and Shimmerpelt *Rippleclaw and Graypool *Shellheart and LilystemRevealed on Warrior's Wish *Shellheart and Rainflower *Tanglewhisker and Birdsong *Timberfur and Ottersplash *Blackclaw and Mistystar Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *Greenflower and Reedtail }} ShadowClan *Brackenfoot and Brightflower *Clawface and Rowanberry *Crowfrost and DawnpeltRevealed on Kate's blog *Mudclaw and Lizardstripe *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Rowanstar and TawnypeltRevealed in Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, page 3 *Scorchfur and Snowbird *Sparrowtail and BerryheartKate's Blog *Spikefur and PinenoseKate's Blog *Toadskip and Poolcloud *Toadskip and Nettlespot *Wolfstep and Fernshade }} SkyClan *Braveheart and ShiningheartRevealed on the Official Forum *Buzzardstar and Fernpelt *Cloudstar and Birdflight *Patchfoot and Clovertail *Rainfur and Petalnose *Sharpclaw and Cherrytail *Waspwhisker and Fallowfern }} *Sandynose and Plumwillow *Hawkwing and Pebbleshine *Nettlesplash and Mintfur *Sagenose and Birdwing *Sparrowpelt and Tinycloud Half-Clan *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Graystripe and Silverstream *Hal and Featherstorm *Oakheart and Bluestar *Reedfeather and Fallowtail *Gorsetail and BeechfurKate's blog] *Ryewhisker and Cloudberry *Tigerstar and Sasha *Eaglestorm and Squirrelwhisker }} Clanless Cats *Husker and Moss *Jake and Quince *Jake and Nutmeg *Red and Harley *Smoky and Daisy *Smoky and Floss *Willie and Minty }} Tribe / Ancient Lake Cats *Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon *Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather *Clear Sky and Bright Stream *Clear Sky and Storm *Clear Sky and Star Flower *Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop *Gray Wing and Turtle Tail *Gray Wing and SlateRevealed on Kate's blog *Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop *Moon Shadow and Dewy Leaf *Stone Song and Hollow Tree *Sharp Hail and Dewy Leaf *Sheer and Night *Stormfur and Brook }} References and Citations }} Category:Clan Life